


Uncertain Futures

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Short Chapters, Supernatural Elements, and the mha-verse is her home era, cause i always sucked at that, for mha, kagome's on her canon adventures, not much focus on romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: Monsters and magic, heroes and superpowers; Kagome's struggling to survive both the eras she's living in, but it doesn't look like they're as separate as she initially thought.





	1. it’s not like I want to keep fighting

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've been listening to Inuyasha music lately and I got nostalgic for my first real anime obsession.

“Hey onee-chan, why don’t you apply for UA?”

Kagome looked up from her math textbook and turned around to glare at her little brother, who was sitting on her bed. She would have accused him of saying a bad joke if not for the genuinely earnest expression on his face.

“I mean, you and Inuyasha-niichan are basically heroes already, right? Fighting bad guys, saving people. You can do that here too!” Souta continued, waving the All Might action figure in his hand.

Kagome snorted. “My holy powers are only good against the supernatural and my actual quirk has zero combat potential. How am I supposed to fight modern villains?”

Souta pouted at her words. Kagome rolled her eyes before shooing him out of her room. Given how much studying she actually got done, it would be a miracle for any high school to accept her, let alone the most _prestigious one in the entire country_.

“Besides, it’s not like I want to keep fighting,” she murmured, trying to focus back on the numbers on the pages. One slender finger absentmindedly rocked the tiny glass jar on her desk, the pink shards inside tinkling against each other.


	2. something doesn't feel right about all this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Inuyasha episodes 11 (manga chapters 23-27) and 12 (chapters 35-38).

_“Ikeda-san, we’re going to covertly move your son to another hospital. We’ve already made arrangements for local heroes to guard him in rotation.”_

_“I don’t think...all of this isn’t necessary.”_

_“There have clearly been multiple attempts on Satoru-kun’s life. We will do everything in our power to catch the villain responsible.”_

_“There is no villain. Nothing like this will happen again.”_

_“...Ikeda-san, do you know who is after your son?”_

 

* * *

 

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa rubbed his temples as he looked through the notes he had taken today as well as the reports on the previous incidents. For the past few months, the equipment in comatose eight-year-old Ikeda Satoru’s hospital room would keep malfunctioning or breaking down. The staff had been brushing it off at first, but then his visitors, and _only_ his visitors, started to get into ‘accidents’; someone would swear that they were pushed down the stairs, another would just barely avoid something heavy getting dropped on their head...

Today had been the most blatant attack; everything in Satoru’s room had been torn apart as if a tornado had gone through it. A villain with a powerful telekinetic quirk had to be at work. Despite all this, Ikeda Mamori had been so adamant in insisting that her son was no longer in danger, but she hadn’t been exactly forthcoming when it came to explaining _how_ she came to that conclusion.

“Who was with you today?” Tsukauchi murmured, pulling out the copy of the day’s visitors’ list. There was Ikeda Mamori’s name on top, and and only one was below hers. In neat, careful handwriting was _Higurashi Kagome._

Why did that name sound familiar? His fingers frantically flew across his computer keyboard. That’s right, less than two weeks ago a villain had chased her out of her own home, a villain that had mysteriously vanished during said chase...

_Coincidence? Hopefully so, but something doesn't feel right about all this._


	3. it’s not much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 13 (chapters 39-44). I also changed the ending of the last chapter in a little but still kinda significant way.

It was disconcerting, to say the least, to see Inuyasha, black-haired, human, barely conscious, _vulnerable_. Myouga had managed to suck out most of the spider demon’s poison, but judging by the heavy sweating and breathing, Kagome wasn’t sure if it’d be enough to save his life.

“He’s still bleeding pretty badly,” Shippo observed worriedly, pointing to the shoulder where Inuyasha was bitten.

“Even without my first-aid kit, I can still treat him, a little,” Kagome said, yanking the red scarf off of her uniform. Carefully, she tugged down Inuyasha’s sleeve to reveal the wound.

It certainly wasn’t pretty. Nazuna flinched at the sight of it. Kagome, however, didn’t hesitate, bending her head over the injury and _blowing_.

Nazuna gasped when the fine, glittering mist shot out of Kagome’s mouth. “What _is_ that?!”

“That’s still so weird,” Shippou remarked, having been treated by the time-traveling schoolgirl before.

_**[Higurashi Kagome’s quirk: Antiseptic breath! Perfect for preventing further infection from minor-to-moderate wounds! It even has pain-relieving properties!]** _

“It’s not much,” Kagome said quietly as she wrapped her scarf around Inuyasha’s shoulder and pulling his clothes back into place. She then reached for her handkerchief and began to wipe away the sweat on his face.

_If only I had a more useful quirk…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself the following conditions when deciding Kagome's quirk:  
> 1) Little-to-no combat potential, but still useful outside of combat.  
> 2) Even outside of combat, no OP-ness. Whatever it is, it can't just fix a problem right away. Girl still needs those self-confidence issues ^-^  
> 3) It saves Kagome money somehow. How much did she spend in canon on food and medical supplies?


	4. were things like this always here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after episodes 14-15 (chapters 45-50).

_“Kagome dear, back already? I’m sorry, but can you pick up a few things for dinner?”_

_“Not a problem, mom!”_

She wasn’t low on supplies, there wasn’t anything particularly important coming up in school, but Kagome _had_ to go back home. Where it was _safe_ , and _normal_ , away from the killer demons, away from witches trying rip out her soul, away from Inuyasha and that glazed, guilt plagued face when he looked at her...

It was almost unnervingly easy for him to agree to let her go for a few days. Hopefully the tension would ease up a bit by the time she returned to the feudal era, though that might’ve been asking for much, considering all that happened with the resurrected Kikyou.

Kagome physically shook her head to free herself from those thoughts as she made her way to the nearest shopping district. _Since when did I have to start worrying about dead people coming back? I mean, there was Mayu-chan-_

She froze midstep. That’s right. Little Mayu. The soul piper. Kagome unconsciously tightened her grip around her purse’s shoulder strap.

_Were things like this always here? Did I just never notice them before?_

“Excuse me miss, but are you alright?”

Kagome blinked before looking up to see a tall figure dressed in what looked like a stylized, futuristic suit of armor. He took off his helmet to reveal a young man with a square chin and a genuinely concerned expression.

_A pro hero..._

Kagome forced out a small laugh she hoped passed off as natural. “Oh, it’s nothing, nothing. I just remembered something kind of important.”

_Really, REALLY important._

The hero gave her a kind, reassuring smile. “I see. I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly-”

And that was when an explosion went off in the storefront three doors down.


	5. why haven’t I ever really noticed

Her head went blank, and the word slipped past Kagome’s lips. “Inuya-!”

“Miss, stay back!”

The hero barely had time to jam his helmet back on when a second explosion blasted the store’s glass doors and windows into shards, and a man donning a ski mask and holding a stuffed duffel bag jumped out and _oh **god** he was running straight towards them._

Kagome’s hands automatically reached for a bow that wasn’t there, a bow she normally kept roughly seven hundred years in the past. Her eyes widened. _Ah-_

The hero immediately outstretched his arm, and the masked man didn’t even have a chance to react. The clothesline sent him dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The duffel bag was only halfway closed, revealing its contents of likely stolen bills.

“We were lucky he wasn’t looking where he was going,” the hero said, his voice steady and calm as he cuffed the downed man. Kagome mutely nodded.

A crowd began to form around them, drawn to the spectacle like moths to a flame. Many of them had their phones out.

“Did you see that?!”

“Turbo Hero Ingenium just defeated a villain!”

“So cool!”

It wasn’t long for a police car and an ambulance to arrive, along with a few other costumed individuals that the crowd identified as being sidekicks from the same agency as Ingenium. Kagome stayed long enough to watch the villain being taken away by officers and a few wounded civilians from the robbed store taken away in stretchers. No fatalities, thankfully enough, but-

Something was uncomfortably stuck in her throat. 

One of the sidekicks, possessing a small stature and solid black eyes, slowly blinked once before turning her head to watch Kagome walk away.

“Enigma?” Ingenium inquired. Oddly enough, she didn’t answer, and kept staring until Kagome turned the corner and was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Kagome lay on her bed and stared up at her bedroom ceiling, hugging a pillow to her chest. Today had been too much. She came home to relax, to get away from the danger-

_Forget ghosts, why haven’t I ever really noticed all the really obvious crazy dangerous stuff? I mean, I know I never kept up with the news when it came to pro-heroes, even before, but still…_

Something Souta said to her once came to her mind, unbidden. _  
_

_“You and Inuyasha-niichan are basically heroes already, right? Fighting bad guys, saving people.”_

Her grip on her pillow tightened as she turned to her side, facing the wall.

"Heroes," she whispered aloud.


	6. but there is no guarantee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 58 and 59 (or episodes 17 and 18). After Miroku officially joins the group but before the second battle with Sesshoumaru.

Between the sliver of moon in the night sky and the dying embers of the campfire, there was still a little light to see his new companions.

Miroku had always figured he’d be going at his mission alone. Sure, there was Hachi, but this was different. 

Tentative as it was, he was traveling with others now, united by a cause. Inuyasha was perched high in the tree Miroku himself was sitting against, doubtlessly still awake and watching him as well. The half-demon was rough around the edges, sure, though dependable where it counted. 

As for Kagome, she was snuggled in her strange bedding, with the fox child Shippou in her arms. The lovely lady was certainly _fascinating_ , between her abilities to sense and purify Shikon shards, and…

_“Kagome-sama, this is the third time you’ve called my Wind Tunnel my ‘quirk’. May I ask why you refer to it as such?”_

_“Oh, you see, where I’m from…”_

The information that came from her mouth, it was absolutely _mind-boggling_. He wouldn’t have believed anything if not for the endless, wondrous _miracles_ she carried around in her enormous yellow bag. To list only a few, a tiny metal box that created fire with a mere flick of the thumb, books with their colored pictures and tiny characters that couldn’t possibly have been done by hand, delicious noodles sealed in bright packaging that only required boiling water to prepare ( ** _Lunch Rush Instant Ramen Chicken Flavor! A hero’s meal!_** ), and the shiny white box filled with medical supplies. Dear Buddha _those_ _medical supplies_. 

Speaking of her medical supplies, Kagome had explained to him what he believed to be a healing spell was in fact her own ‘quirk’. To think, that several centuries in the future, humans would naturally develop fantastic abilities on their own. He had asked her countless questions, and she patiently did her best to answer them all.

Though she did fall strangely quiet when he asked her how quirks affected human-demon relationships.

_“I’m…I…I don’t know if…”_

Inuyasha had pretended not to be listening to any of the conversation, but Miroku had still caught how his ears flicked at that moment. It did explain why she was so at ease traveling with demon companions, if nothing else. 

Still, there was one thing that twisted his gut.

_“Quirks are passed from parent to child.”_

Just like his curse. _  
_

Miroku raised his right hand before clenching it. With everything Kagome said, it was perfectly natural for her to call his Wind Tunnel his quirk. _  
_

And it was entirely possible that the Wind Tunnel still existed in her time _.  
_

_Kagome-sama may indeed be from a thriving future, but there is no guarantee that Naraku will be slain in my lifetime._


	7. but I didn’t expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 64 (episode 19).

Kagome had been beginning to think she was getting the hang of this. Sure, Sesshomaru had been _this_ close to tearing her apart to ribbons and Inuyasha had _another_ hole through his gut, but hey, she had saved Inuyasha, Inuyasha had saved her, and the wounds, while severe, weren’t life-threatening given a little time and proper treatment. Plus, they also had confirmation that Naraku was definitely out there, collecting shards as well.

So yes, she _had_ been in a good mood.

And then Inuyasha had promptly confused the hell out of her by, in short order, hugging her, taking the jewel shard from her, and pushing her into the well, forcing her back into her own time.

And she couldn’t go back for some reason.

The _jerk._

It was still early enough in the morning, and Kagome was practically stomping her way to school, rage clouding her vision. It was little wonder then, that she hadn’t noticed the person in front of her until she walked straight into them, sending said person stumbling back a good couple steps.

“Oh my!”

Cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, Kagome quickly bowed low. “I’m so sorry!”

“No harm done, dearie. I saw you coming, but I didn’t expect a human to be able to actually touch me! Or see me, for that matter! It’s been so long since the last one!”

_Huh?_

Kagome looked up to see a young woman with short, bobbed silver hair and dressed in a black kimono. Her eyes were shut as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“You’d _think_ the Second Wave being nearly two centuries ago there would be more humans having _some_ degree of spiritual power...ah well, with everyone having the sense to stay quiet this time around, not to mention the Bureau _finally_ started doing their jobs properly...I suppose quirks didn’t help either. It still _amazes_ me how different things are nowadays...”

Needless to say, Kagome had no idea what she was talking about. _ **  
**_

“Um...” Kagome ventured. The woman stopped with a start, her hand moving upwards to poorly stifle a giggle.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. You’re clearly in a rush and you took the time to listen to my ramblings.” she said cheerfully. “I should get going myself. Duty calls, after all. It would be lovely to sit down and properly talk to you another day.”

With that, what could only be described as a hole opening up in thin air appeared, leading to a tunnel of swirling light and colors. The woman casually stepped into it.

“Wait!” Kagome shouted, reaching out her hand. But it was too late. Both the hole and the lady were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I may start referencing other series when it comes to the modern day supernatural stuff...


End file.
